What Lies Beneath
by Blueskia
Summary: After years of running Meaghan McCall has finally returned to Beacon Hills, only to find that her little brother is all grown up and has become a werewolf. Not only will she have to explain to her family why she left, but she will have to face the very person responsible for her having to leave... Derek. With the Alpha pack threat looming can she help save Derek's pack and Scott?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first time writing Fan Fiction please read and review it would really help me see if I'm any good at this thanks. I hope you enjoy :). **

Getting off the coach I stretched out my tired muscles and surveyed my surroundings. It was nice to finally be back in Beacon Hills after all these years. Picking up my bags I headed for the nearest taxi, I couldn't wait to get back home to see the look on my little brothers face.

Pulling up to the house I thanked the driver and hurriedly got out of the taxi. I gave him a twenty and turned towards the house, before I could reach the door I heard a voice from behind me.

_"Excuse me Miss ain't you forgetting these?"_

I turned to see that in my hastiness I had totally forgotten to take my bags with me, my cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

_"Oh I'm so sorry! I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on."_

Quickly walking back I dragged my bags out from the boot, waving and sweetly smiling at the taxi driver I turned back to the house and walked up the porch to the door.

My stomach twisted with the imaginary butterflies that were kicking up a storm, I remembered that mom always had a spare key hidden. I looked under the plant pot next to the door I smiled to myself and uttered under my breath.

_"Bingo"_

I walked into the house to see all was quiet; screwing up my face in confusion I looked at my watch. I slapped my forehead in realisation that it was only 12:35 pm, mom would still be at work and Scott would probably be at school.

I dragged my bags upstairs and stopped just outside my door that stood across the way from Scott's room. I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed and cocoon myself in the smells of Honey blossom and vanilla. Grinning at the wonderful thought I pushed the door open to find that it was no longer my sanctuary, it had been turned into an office I stared in utter disbelief.

_"Where the hell is all my stuff?"_

I couldn't keep the high squeak out of my voice, as I couldn't wrap my head around the fact the now turned office was lacking in anything that belonged to me. Confused and angry I dumped my stuff in the middle of room and stomped down the stairs and headed for the garage.

My sole purpose at this point was to track down mom or Scott to find out why my personal sanctuary had been violated and destroyed. Walking into the garage my eyes immediate rested in a largely covered object, grinning with satisfaction I pulled off the large tarp cover to reveal the love of my live.

There she stood a beautifully restored black 1974 Honda CB 650, my smile grew as I walked over to her and ran my fingers over the leather seat and smooth body work. The very touch brought back wonderful memories of when I would spend my summer days taking her apart and restoring her from the engine up.

Dad would come home from work and would find me still in garage tinkering. He would put his bag and coat down at his feet and lean on the garage wall and wait for me to realise he was standing there. Sometimes it could take up to five whole minutes; finally I would look up from the bike and see him smiling down at me. We would always have the same conversation.

_"How is she coming along?"_

Looking up to him I would give him the biggest smile and stroke the bike while I replied.

_"Oh you know a working progress, she'll get there and when she does she will be the best looking bike in all of Beacon Hills."_

He would smile at me pick up his coat and bag and head toward the house while replying;

_"I bet she will be, but now it's time to call it a day and come and wash up before dinner, you know you mom will have a fit if you come to the table covered in oil and grease."_

_"Ah five more minutes dad, pleeeaase."_

He would chuckle to himself and nod before walking into the house, that was the same summer we found out that he was going to leave mom Scott and myself for a young blond gymnast who was going to have his baby.

The betrayal and hurt still tasted sour in my mouth and felt like a lead weight crushing my chest. Shaking my head to clear the unwanted memories I pulled on my biker boots and slid into my leather jacket, it still fitted like a glove. I rolled the bike into the drive, getting on to her I pulled my helmet over my head and kick started my baby.

She roared into life, a sly smile escaped my lips as she powerfully purred between my legs. The back wheel skidded on the drive before I shot off on to the road towards Beacon Hills High School.

I walked the halls of the high school with so many memories flooding back to me as I passed classrooms I had once attend as a teenager. Even now that seemed like another life time belonging to a different person.

Passing Mr Harris's Chemistry room I spotted the one person who definitely knew where my wayward brother would be. Stiles looked thoroughly bored and I didn't blame him, Adrian's lessons where always my least favourite.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I typed out a text and sent it hoping he still had the same phone number. I didn't have to wait long to find out as his back pocket buzzed, Stiles literally jumped out of his seat and landed on the floor.

Everyone looked towards his direction and laughed, Mr Harris turned around from the black board with a knowing frown. Seeing Stiles on the floor he rolled he eyes and spoke sarcastically.

_"Why I am not surprised that you Mr Stilinski are the cause of the disruption yet again."_

Stiles's face reddened with embarrassment, he scrambled up off from the floor and sat back down without a word. I saw that he slyly took his phone out of his pocket once Harris turned back to the board and continue to drone on about the special components to Magnesium Sulphate.

He looked down at the phone and read the text; he looked up towards my direction. Confusion filled his eyes for a spilt second but was quickly replaced with recognition, his face light up with excitement he beamed at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself I had forgotten how hyper Stiles could be; I pointed to my phone and mouthed _"text"_ he nodded with understanding.

Looking at my phone once more I texted;

**"Where is Scott? I thought you guys had chem together."**

**"We do… He's kind of bunking class today"**

**"What! O.o why?"**

**"Crap can't talk Harris is looking this way meet me in the cafeteria in 15 min."**

Before I could reply to his text Harris's voice bellowed through the door making me nearly jump out of my skin.

_"Mr Stilinski! Am I boring you?"_

I carefully looked into the classroom through the glass portion of the door, I saw Stiles looking very guilty as he replied.

_"No sir I am very enthralled with this lesson"_

Looking sceptically at Stiles Harris evilly smiled at him and with a sarcastically sweet tone he spoke.

_"Good, then you won't mind passing your mobile phone to the front and coming to collect it after school. You can then be enthralled with the rest of this lesson and all your other lessons for the rest of the afternoon."_

Stiles groaned as he stood up and walked over to Harris, he placed his phone into Harris's waiting palm. He dragged himself back to his chair as dropped down with a glum look on his face. Harris returned to the board, without turning around he added.

_"Oh and Mr Stilinski, I will see you in Detention after school tomorrow for disrupting my class for a third time."_

He had a look of utter disbelief on his face; he lowered his face into his hands and shook his head. Stepping away from the door I headed towards the cafeteria feeling really guilty for getting him into trouble with Harris. I made a mental note to make it up to him when I see him.

The cafeteria began to fill quiet quickly after the bell had rung; I leant against the wall with my foot casually crossing my other. Stiles walked straight passed me, he would have carried on walking off I hadn't suddenly shot my hand out and grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards me.

_"Hey watch it… Meaghan!"_

He looked at me with such a warm grin I couldn't help but smile back, his energetic personality was infectious. I took a step back and studied Stiles from head to foot, he had sprouted since the last time I saw him. He easily towered over me, though that wasn't hard seeing I was only 5'4. Suddenly he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up in a crushing embrace, taking me by surprise I stiffened in his arms. Feeling my tension he suddenly let me go and took a step back, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave me an apologetic look.

_"Sorry I forgot you don't like to be touched much."_

Pulling myself straight I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

_"It's ok Stiles; you took me by surprise that's all."_

Hope lit up behind his brown eyes, before he could catch me in another embrace I raised my hands up as if to ward him off.

_"And before you get any ideas let's just leave the hugging for the moment ok?"_

He shrugged his shoulders with a look of understanding on his face, I scanned around the busy cafeteria in hopes I could pick out the mop of messy black hair and slightly tanned skin that belonged to my brother.

_"You won't find him; he's not a school today."_

Focusing back on Stiles I raised one eyebrow expectantly and crossed my arms, I stayed quiet and waited for him to cave in and tell me where Scott was if not in school. He didn't last any more than thirty seconds under my scrutinizing stare before he looked away, he pick up his bag and headed for the lacrosse field.

I grinned with triumph before heading off to catch up with him. We walked in silence until we were at the edge of the field. He looked towards the trees then back at me; it seemed he was hesitant in taking me to Scott. I breathed a heavy sigh and scrubbed my face with my hands, I was slowly losing my patience with the whole cloak and dagger deal.

"Stiles…"

Before I could finish my sentence I heard a twig crack from somewhere in the trees, my head snapped in the direction of the sound. Coming through the trees where two figures, both were taller than me and definitely were male.

As they approached I instantly recognised the smaller one of the two, it was Scott I could recognise his mop of hair anywhere. A beaming smile spread across my face, I took one step towards him but was suddenly hurled into a nearby tree and pinned there by my throat.

Flashes exploded behind my closed eyelids as the back of my head connected with the rough bark. With my head now pounding and my blood pounding in my ears I almost missed the guttural snarl that came from my attacker. Painfully I opened my eyes and was met with the red glow of Alpha eyes staring angrily at me.

My first instinct was fight back, a low and menacing growl escaped my lips. I could feel myself changing at will, my fangs elongated effortlessly as did my claws. I heard a gasp of surprise come from Stiles and I knew then that my eyes must have turned bright green and my facial features had become hairy and wolf like.

Somewhere in the back of my conscience I knew this was a very bad move to make especially against and alpha. Quickly using all my strength I dug my claws into his chest and pushed. I was rewarded with a grunt of pain coming from him as he stumbled back a few feet from me.

Seeing my chance and without a second thought I snarled and launched myself off of the tree and crashed into him knocking him to the ground. Straddling him I raised my clawed hand intending to slash at his throat, the red haze of rage lifted enough for me to see who I was about to slash.

I stopped dead, my chest burnt and my gut went cold, it was like I had been doused with a bucket of cold water. My featured returned to normal as I scrambled to get up but I twisted my ankle and landed on my bottom a few inches away.

_"Derek!"_

He sat up and glared at me as his eyes returned to their normal hazel green, I couldn't believe how much taller he had become. Scott's voice broke my trance; I tore my eyes away from Derek to focus on him.

_"Meaghan! What are you doing here!? And when did you become a werewolf!? "_

Recovering from my initial shock I frowned at him in confusion, how did he know about werewolves and how come he hasn't freaked out at seeing his sister turn into one in front of him?

The wind suddenly changed sending his scent right into my face I instantly froze, he was one as well. My little brother had become the very monster I fought to protect him from but had become myself. Tears sprang to my eyes I shakily got up and walked towards him, a snarl ripped through his throat stopping me in my tracks.

He balled his hands into fists as his eyes turned yellow, his whole body shook I could tell that he was pissed, his voice came out deeper and more like a growl.

_"You left mom and me when we need you most and after all these years you decide to come back now!"_

_"Scottie it's not as black and what as that..."_

_"DON'T! Don't call me Scottie."_

Stiles moved slowly and carefully towards Scott as if not to spook him, he put his hands up as a show of submission.

_"Scott buddy… Come on now, let's just calm it down a bit and we can all talk about this civilly hmm?"_

He seemed to take on board what Stiles said he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in; when he opened them again they were back to their normal chocolate brown.

I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding, Derek had already gotten up from the ground and was now leaning on a tree with his arms crossed glaring at me. Before I could ask any questions Derek approached me and stopped just inches from me. Looking down he bore his teeth and growled that started from his chest and worked his way to his throat.

It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine, I hated that my wolf side reacted that way towards him. I stood my ground and glowered at him with all the anger I could muster. Stiles and Scott looked from Derek to me in confusion; this was a challenge for submission from me while I was on his territory.

Pack law states that when an Omega trespasses on a packs territory they are expected to submit to the Alpha while they remain in their territory. I hated following pack law, but if I wanted to stay alive I would have to submit.

We stared off at each other for at least five minutes not moving, if he backed down I would win the challenge and that does not look good for any Alpha. My wolf side was getting twitchy and wanted to be done with this, it was my pride that was keeping me from giving in. My wolf side finally won the inward battle that had been raging on from the beginning.

Sighing I broke eye contact first; I pulled back my black shoulder length hair and bore my neck in a sign of submission. He triumphantly smiled as he bent down to nip my neck in acceptance, I subconsciously took in his scent. It was an earthy scent of trees and dew covered grass before dawn. The primal wolf part of me purred at being so close to a strong Alpha male, the rest of me wanted to gag. I was suddenly very aware of how close in proximity he was to me not to mention my body was reacting to him in a way I really didn't want it to.

He nipped me on the neck in acceptance and chuckled deeply at the reaction I gave to his touch on my skin. His hot breath tickled my ear and neck sending shivers across my skin and down my spine as he softly spoke that was too low for Scott to hear.

_"You might hate me and I really don't like you, but I sense your wolf side has been missing the touch of a strong male. I can feel the need in you just as I feel it in myself come find me after you sort out this little spat with your brother, you know where to find me. "_

With that he straightened up and sauntered off without another word or look towards the boys or myself. My head swam with heightened hormones and primal desires; it scared me that I was so close to giving into my primal instincts. My skin still tingled from the heat that had come from his body, damn it! I'm in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All I'm so sorry this is later than i had wanted it to be, unfortunately I've had a family loss. Please read and review I am always looking for feedback good or bad it helps me to improve on my writing. **

Finally tearing my gaze away from his disappearing backside I turned my attention back to my brother. The initial shock of finding out Scott was a werewolf had worn off, so many questions thundered around my head. Seeing Scott's darkened expression I chose my next few words carefully.

_"Who bit you Scott? Was it Derek?"_

_"What no! Why would you think it was Derek?"_

_ "Because he is an Alpha and you're in his pack?"_

Genuine surprise and shock crossed his face he seemed taken aback by my question, Stiles laughed and shook his head. Scott and I both gave him confused stares which seemed to send him over the edge. He doubled over laughing even harder than before, Scott growled with frustration.

_"Dude what's so funny?!" _

Trying to catch his breath he wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks, leaning on Scott's shoulder he took in a deep breath to calm his hysterical laughter.

_"You two just then had the exact expression on your faces, you guys are so similar it's just too funny." _

Scott frowned at him and shook Stiles off his shoulder, I could still sense the anger coming off of him. I waited patiently for him to explain how Derek wasn't his Alpha, he let out a frustrated sigh as he scrubbed his face with his right hand.

_"Meaghan it's a really long story of how I became a werewolf, and right now I really don't have time to explain it to you."_

_"So your own sister doesn't even deserve your time? That's swell Scott." _

I couldn't keep the sarcasm from my voice as I rolled my eye in irritation. Snarling with annoyance he ran at me, I dug my feet into the ground and took the impact of his rushing body.

Shock flashed across his face as he flew backwards into a nearby tree, the splitting crack and splintering wood caught me by surprise. I hadn't thought I had thrown him that hard, guess I really have to watch my own strength.

Before either of us could do anymore damage to each other or the forest around us Stiles jumped into the space between us. He held up his hands as if to ward off being attacked by either of us.

_"Easy guys! Come on your brother and sister, doesn't that mean anything anymore?"_

_"It stopped meaning something when she deserted mom and me when we needed her most!"_

I was speechless, I never knew that Scott felt that way about my departure of Beacon Hills. Rubbing the back of my neck I now felt really guilty for just up and leaving all those years ago. I guess I convinced myself that I was doing it to protect Scott and mom, was I doing it to protect myself?

Scott called my name which broke my train of thought, turning towards him I actually studied him for the first time since being back. He really had grown up from the last time I had seen him. No longer did he carry puppy fat in his cheeks, he was a lot taller than myself, and he had definitely inherited dad's height and frame.

Looking closer I could also see he was toned and carried a good portion of muscle, you could say a he was a perfect fighting machine. Gone was the brother I had left behind and loved, it suddenly hit me. I couldn't treat Scott the way I had before I left, he was no longer a child.

What really hit home for me was the enormous amount of hurt I could see behind his eyes, he tried to hide it with anger and rage. It unfortunately shone through like a beacon and was doing one over on my stomach filled guilt.

I struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat, I felt the tears well in my eyes. Closing them the tears escaped and fell freely down my cheeks as my voice came out cracked and thick with guilt and emotion.

_"I know there is nothing I can say to ease that pain and grief I have caused you and mom, but I didn't leave to hurt you. Believe it or not I was trying to protect the both of you from... from myself."_

_"What do you mean you were trying to protect us from you?"_

Realisation flashed across Stiles's face, turning to Scott he spoke quietly in his ear it was too low for me to hear what he was saying. Confusion first fluttered across Scott's face it was quickly replaced with surprised shock.

_"How long had you been a werewolf before you left?"_

_"I… I hadn't shifted yet, it was the day before my first full moon that I grabbed what I could and left. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself once shifted, I would not have been able to live with myself if something happened to you or mom."_

Scott threw his hands up in frustration and rolled his eyes, he frowned at me while he spoke.

_"You could have left a note or something! Mom was absolutely distraught to find you gone." _

_"I did leave a note! I had put it onto the fridge… you know what, I don't want to argue with you right now. I can see that you have your plate full right now so I'm just going to go and find mom." _

I turned towards the lacrosse field and headed towards the car park, Stiles called after me I just ignored him and carried on walking. I had taken my fill of a verbal bashing from my not so little brother.

While I walked back to the car park to find my bike all that I had found out about Scott swirled around in my head. If it hadn't been Derek who had bitten him, then who?

I stopped mid step, Derek! I mentally kicked myself of course Derek would bloody know, he should know what is going on in his pack. I groaned with distaste I really did not want to go and visit Derek of all people.

I needed answers so I really don't have a choice, with my mind made up I jogged up to my bike. I rode towards the burnt out hale house as quickly as I could before I lost my nerve or changed my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all here is the third chapter, please read and review it really does help me to see if I'm on the right track. hope you enjoy thanx xxx **

I stopped a few feet from the front of the derelict porch of the hale house, looking up I couldn't believe how damaged and empty the house now looked. Pain and loss tugged at my heart as I got off my bike. At one time I was very close to the hale family, so when news of the fire and the deaths of the family reached me it felt like I had lost a part of my own family.

I tried to reach out to Laura and Derek after the fire but I was stone walled by Laura in the harshest way. She threatened to harm Scott and mom if I ever came back or tried to contact them again, I still now don't know if Derek ever found out that I tried to contact him.

I shook my head to rid myself of the painful memories, taking off my jacket and helmet I left them on the seat of the Honda. I raised my arms above my head and stretched, my shoulders and back cracked with a satisfaction.

His scent filled my nostrils as I took a deep breath in, it was very fresh which confirmed to me that he was definitely here. Relying on my senses I tried to locate where he would be hiding. I carefully walked up to the door, it had been recently painted which was definitely strange.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, instinctively I dropped to the floor as a body flew over my head crashing into the door. I rolled backwards to get out of the way of the falling body, I wasn't fast enough as a heavy weight crushed me and pinned me to the ground.

_"Ah hell Derek! You weigh a bloody ton, get off me!" _

I couldn't see his face as mine was being squashed into the dirt by his weight, a warm breath tickled my right ear.

_"Your fast, but not fast enough to escape me little wolf."_

My whole body froze with fear at the sound of his voice, I was so scared I almost soiled myself.

_"P … Peter!"_

My voice was barely above a whisper, he chuckled next to my ear sending shivers down my spine. His touch was enough for my skin to want to crawl into the darkest deepest hole ever created.

_"I see you haven't forgotten me then little wolf."_

Somehow I found my courage and bucked under his pinning his weight in hopes I could maybe get a little moving room to escape. Though my strength had vastly increased over the years, he was still stronger than me.

_"So feisty, I see you have definitely come into your own little wolf."_

_"That's enough! Peter get off of her and help her up."_

The crushing weight disappeared as Peter lifted himself off of me, I rolled over onto my back and angrily glared at him. He moved to help me up, not wanting to feel his touch on my skin I scrabbled backwards right into Derek's legs.

I was roughly picked up by the scruff of my neck and set up onto my feet, still with a firm grip on the back of my neck I was spun around.

Instinctively I tried to push myself out of his grip but his steel like grip on my arms prevented me from going anywhere.

_"Let go of me!"_

_"And why would I do that?"_

A ferocious snarl escaped my lips as I tried to wriggle my way out of his grip, he growled in frustration as he roughly shook me like you would a pub when they misbehave.

Getting that I wasn't going to be released anytime soon I stopped struggling and glared up at him with frustration and anger. He slowly released his grip on me and took a step back, crossing his arms he gave me a cold stare.

_"Why are you here Meaghan?" _

My inner wolf couldn't help but shiver with pleasure when he looked at me that way. There was just something about those hazel green eyes I couldn't figure out, they always distracted me making me lose my train of thought.

Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts and ignored my inner wolf's panting's and desires, I was here to find out what the hell happened to the promise he had made to me all those years ago.

_"What happened to the promise you made to me all those years ago? Why is it when I could no longer stay away I come home to find my little brother neck deep in all of this supernatural crap!?" _

I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice on the last part of the sentence, I balled my hands into fists and felt my claws dig into the palms of my hand. I knew that my eyes where glowing green and my fangs had grown out.

Suddenly an agonisingly sharp pain ripped through the left side of my lower back, I dropped to the floor and rolled forward into Derek yet again. He grabbed me by my shoulders, his claws broke the skin as he pulled me up to his height.

I was met with angry red eyes, he roared into my face before throwing me through the front door into the burnt out Hale house. I crashed into the three bottom steps and hit my head really hard on the wooden step.

The pain from my shoulders, head, back and ribs were enough to transform me back to human form. I struggled to breathe as I tried to pick myself from the floor, a figure blocked the door casting a dark shadow over me.

My vision was blurry from the hit to the head so I wasn't sure if it was Peter or Derek standing in the door, a voice ripped through the pounding of blood in my ears.

_"You shouldn't have come back! I told to stay away to protect your family I said I would look out for them!"_

Tasting the blood in my mouth I spat it into the floor, I could feel one of the broken ribs had punctured one of my lungs, I struggled to speak as it came out as a wheezing whisper.

_"Y...you broke your promise, look at what's happened to Scott. I… I did what your sister wanted I stayed away from my family and fro… from you."_

The edges of my vision started to blacken, before I lost consciousness Derek had walked up to me and crouched down to my level I could see the shock and surprise on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is rated T for some of its content. please read and review xx **

I groggily awoke to angry voices echoing around me and through my aching head, with closed eyes I tried to move off the comfortable bed. That was a big mistake from the start, though my broken ribs had healed the wounds that Derek had inflicted still needed to heal.

My eyes flew open as I gasped with pain as it ripped through my head and shoulders like a whirlwind. I toppled out of the bed and onto the floor in a tremendous heap, laying there waiting for the pain to ebb I took in my surrounds.

I was in an abandoned warehouse that looked over the Industrial side of Beacon hills, through the big dirty windows I could see the sun was setting. How long had I been out, it couldn't really be all afternoon could it?

The voices grew louder and angrier as they neared the door, not wanting to look like a complete idiot lying on the floor I gritted my teeth as I slowly and painfully pulled myself up from the floor. As I stood up my head swam and the room started to spin, I could feel that I was about to redecorate the floor, I could see a couch not far from where I stood If I could just reach it I'm sure I would be alright. Taking a shakily step forward my knees buckled and I dropped onto my knees, the room began to spin more violently than before. I leaned forward and put my hands on to the floor to steady myself.

This seemed to help with the spinning even if it was only for a moment, never the less it was a relieve to have that moment of not feeling like my head was a spinning top. I was concentrating so hard to not give in and throw up I practically jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me to my feet.

I stumbled out of their embrace and quickly spun around to see who it was, that had been a mistake as my vision blurred and the world began to spin again. Placing my hands onto my temples I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes in to calm my erratically beating heart.

Strangely enough that seemed to help with the dizziness, I slowly opened, my eyes to find my little brother with crossed arms and a furious look on his face.

_"Scott? What are you doing here?" _

_"I could ask you the same damn question, are you absolutely crazy or do you just have a death wish? What the hell were you thinking taking on Derek? He's an alpha!" _

I stared at him blankly for a moment, it was taking a little longer to process what he had just said seeing at I was still a bit groggy and my brain felt like it had been rattled out of place. Why had I gone to Derek again? Oh yeah to find out why my little brother had been turned into the very monster I had become all those years ago.

I couldn't wrap my head around why Scott was furious with me, if he had told me then and there I wouldn't have had to seek out Derek. Though I really don't want to admit it, part of me was secretly excited that I was going to see him.

_"Why the hell are you angry at me? If you had just told me what I wanted to know, I wouldn't have had to seek out the only other source of information." _

He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Derek walking through the door, and as usual he had a scowl on his face.

_"Your brother is right to be annoyed and has every right to question your sanity. Did you really think you could take me in a fight knowing I'm an alpha?"_

_"Well you have already proved to me that I have absolutely no chance in ever beating you. I got that point loud and clear while I was crashing through the door into your house."_

I couldn't keep the bite of sarcasm from my voice when I spoke to him, he just seems to bring out the worst in me. Guilt fluttered across his face for a moment before his scowl returned, I guess Derek does have a heart buried somewhere deep down.

The room started to spin again making me sway on the spot, suddenly everything went black for a moment. I found myself opening my eyes to find beautiful hazel eyes staring down at me with worry.

Did I really just think Derek's eyes were beautiful? I really did hid my head pretty hard to think that. The look of worry didn't leave from behind his eyes even though he was scowling the whole time he spoke to me.

_"You shouldn't be out of bed let alone trying to stand, you haven't healed properly yet." _

Before I could respond he scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style back towards the bed. Without thinking I weakly wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head into his right shoulder.

A small smile escaped my lips as I inhaled his scent, it reminded me of the forest after a heavy rain fall. Derek smelt like the forest around Beacon Hills, so strong, fresh and earthy, I couldn't help but feel like I had truly come home at last.

My sense of logic shone through for only moment in where I really thought 'what the hell am I doing? I really must have hit my head really hard on those stairs'. As quickly as my clarity was there it was smothered once more by a groggy haze.

Derek stopped abruptly, opening my eyes I was shocked to see Scott standing in front of him with glowing golden eyes and clawed hands at his sides poised and ready.

_"She is not staying here! You'll have to get through me first." _

Derek pulled his lips back and snarled as his eyes turned form their beautiful hazel to the fierce alpha red.

_"You would even dare threaten to attack me when I'm defenceless while holding your sister? She is in no state to be moved anywhere, just look at her she can't even stand!" _

_"It's because of you she is in this state! Why do you even care? I saw the way you reacted to her when you first met, what happened between you to?"_

I could feel him heave a heavy sigh as his hold on me tighten ever so slightly, it was as if he was subconsciously marking me as his own by protecting me. Then again I could be reading way too much into this seeing at I can't even stand without the room spinning and having the urge to hurl.

_"As much as your sister and I hate each other, we still hold a connection to each other because of our past. If you want to know what happened you need to ask her, it's not my place to say." _

_"Basically you're chickening out on an explanation like you always do! After all we have been through you still can't tell me the truth, and you wonder why I don't trust you."_

_"Enough of this bickering!"_

With that Derek side stepped him and walked to the bed, he gently placed me on top of the covers. The threads of unconsciousness beckoned to me once more, my body desperately wanted to give in.

I tried to fight off the impending darkness, I was losing the battle slowly and surely, all words Derek and Scott shouted at each other rolled over me like fog over sleeping hills.

I suddenly saw Scott fully wolfed out and had jumped at Derek trying to slash his throat out, Derek grabbed him and threw him across the room into a metal pillar. That didn't stop Scott for long, he was up on his feet and was just about to leap for Derek again.

My primal instincts kicked and a rush of adrenaline flew around my body, I jumped off the bed and place myself between the two of them. Somewhere between jumping off the bed and standing in between them I had shifted and now my electric green eyes watched both of then carefully. Finding my voice I roared at both of them in frustration.

Before either one could react the adrenaline that coursed through my veins wore off and I finally lost the battle with my body. I felt my legs buckle as I dropped to the floor yet again for the umpteenth time. The edges of my vision darken, just before everything went black again I heard the surprised voices of Derek and Scott call out my name.

Again for the second time I awoke to find I was still in the warehouse, I remembered the last time I sat up the pain I felt sent me flying to the floor. I carefully and slowly sat up, pleasantly the room no longer span and the only pain I had was dull ache around the claw wounds Derek had left.

My neck and shoulders felt really stiff, I rolled my shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck to release the tension that had built up. Looking around I spotted a curled up figure on the couch, though my night vision was good I couldn't see if it was Scott or Derek. Come to think of it I wonder what happened after I blacked out.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I only just noticed then that my biker boots were no longer on my feet. I hope that they hadn't been damaged in the fight, they were the last thing Derek gave to me before everything went sour and I landed up becoming what I am today. I don't know why I hadn't got rid of them all those years ago, then again they really are damn good boots.

Shaking my head I brought my thoughts back to the present, I mentally scolded myself for even thinking about the old days. Not wanting to wake up whoever was on the couch I stood up and carefully and quietly tip toed over, holding my breath I gently pulled the cover up to find Derek fast asleep.

Placing the cover just under his chin I crouched down and really studied his face, even when we had dated all those years ago I had never been lucky enough to catch him sleeping.

He had filled out over the years, even though his face looked older and more mature with that sexy 5 o'clock shadow. I could see the carefree teenager I had fallen in love with while he slept.

No matter how hard I tried to stay angry at him and hate him, right now with the way he looked while he slept I just couldn't keep up the lies I had told and convinced myself of all these years.

I slowly moved closer towards him and without thinking I lightly played with the tips of his hair. It was still as soft and thick as I had remembered it, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and looked straight at me in drowsy confusion.

My heart jumped and began to beat at a hundred miles an hour, he looked at me the way he used to all those years ago. Driven by pure instinct and need I closed the gap between us and kissed him.

Before either of us came to our senses he grabbed me and deepened the kiss, he began to explore every inch of my mouth igniting every single nerve in my body. A familiar feeling blazed within my stomach, I tried to pull myself deeper into the kiss.

I hungrily grasped at his shirt, not realising my strength the fabric gave away between my fingertips. A hungry growl escaped his throat as he ripped off the remnants of his shirt and threw it into the floor.

Without taking his lips off of mine he slid off the couch and picked me up, he walked over to the bed and gently laid me on the bed. He moved to my right ear and nibbled his way down to my neck. The brush of his stubble on my skin gave me goose bumps all over my body making me shiver with excitement.

Slowly he entwined his hands with mine and pushed them above my head all the while kissing me. Pinning me with one hand the other one wandered down to my stomach, he teased me with his soft stroking sending me into a fury of lust and hunger.

I wanted the touch of his skin on mine to never stop; I didn't want this perfect moment to end. A loud cough came from the door stopping us dead, I looked over to see Scott glaring at us with anger.

_ "Um hi Scott." _


End file.
